Too Much
by Samona
Summary: Someone important in Tenten’s life left. And everything doesn’t quite fall in place when he comes back and finds out that he has two children, but that’s not the problem.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"**Hey Tenten." a pink-haired shinobi calls out as she walks into the training room. A brown-haired shinobi looks up after she throws two kunais that strike a doll right in the center of the chest. "What's up Sakura?" she asks. Sakura walks over to Tenten. "Ronin and Kitsune are sleep now. I think you should get some rest too. I'll stay up while you're sleep just incase the two wakes up." Sakura says. Tenten and Sakura walk out of the training room into the living room and sits down.**

**Tenten sits back on the couch and sighs. "Thanks you for helping me, Sakura. I never knew that taking care of children would be so hard. Ronin and Kitsune 4****th**** birthday is coming up in a week and a half. I'm happy but it pains me to know that all their lives that they never seen their father in person. Pictures just aren't enough. I hate that he left and he hasn't can back yet. Sakura sits back on the couch.**

"**Well when he does come back you're going to tell him the kids are his right?" Sakura asks. Tenten nods. "At first I was think I shouldn't, but I'll have to. If I don't he'll notice his self. I mean the twin has the clans' eyes and techniques. And let not forget that Ronin looks exactly like him. I'm going to tell him anyways. I mean there's no way I can deny it if he asks me. I can't deny my own children." Tenten says. Sakura smiles at her.**

"**You make a great mom." Sakura says. Tenten smiles back. "Thanks Sakura. I like being a mom. I got my figure back and I can train again too. But I can't go on missions. I'm alright with that because I'm still the Master of weapons." Tenten replies. Sakura laughs. "The Mater of Weapons plus one of the strongest ninjas in the village. What a pair you two will be when he comes back." Sakura says. Tenten smiles brighter. "I hope he comes back soon." she starts. "He better come back soon I've been waiting on him for over 4 years now. I mean for me to have two kids I am a pretty damn sexy 24- year old. I can probably have half the man in Konoha, and that doesn't include Sasuke. Or Rock-Lee because his like a weird brother to me. Or Naruto, I wouldn't want him his basically related to me now. Why the hell am I sitting here waiting on him to come back?" Tenten asks covering her face with her hands. Sakura smiles and pats her on the shoulder. "Cause you love him. Now go up stairs and get some sleep." she says. Tenten nods and does what she said.**

**next day**

**Tenten rolls over in her bed and opens her eyes. She looks at her team picture and sighs. She gets up and walks out of her room. She walks into the living to see Sakura sitting on the floor with the twins. Tenten walks over and sits down next to Sakura. "Hey did you have a good rest?" Sakura asks. Tenten nods. "Hey Kitsune." she says. The little girl with brown hair looks up. "Hi." Kitsune says. She looks up. "Wha'cha playing?" she asks. Kitsune holds out the block in her hand. "Blocks." she answers.**

**Tenten smiles. "I think it's good that they already know how to talk and walk." she says. Sakura nods. "They're learning their numbers too." Sakura says. Tenten raises a brow. "Really?" she asks. Sakura nods. "Ronin and Kitsune?" Tenten calls. The twins look up at her. "How old are you going to be in two weeks?" Tenten asks. They hold up four fingers. "Four." they say in union. Tenten smiles. "That's right. You two are so smart." she comments. Ronin and Kitsune smiles back at her. "Thanks, you too." they says. Tenten laughs. "Thanks." she says then turns to Sakura.**

"**So what should we do today?" she asks. Sakura shrugs. "Lets go to the park today and while the twins play we can plan the party." Sakura says. Tenten nods and stands up. "Ronin, Kitsune come on it's time to get washed up and dressed. We are going to the park today." she says. Ronin and Kitsune nods and stands up. They walk ahead of Tenten as they walk up the stairs and into their room.**

**Hour Later**

"**Come on guys." Tenten says as she opens the door. Sakura walks down the stairs with Ronin and Kitsune. They walk out the house. Tenten shuts the door and locks it. The four walks out the gate and toward the park.**

**At the park**

**Sakura and Tenten sit down at a table in the park. Tenten takes a clipboard out of the book bag she had on. "I'm thinking we should have the party here in the park." She says. Sakura nods. "That'll be great. This weekend I want us to spilt up for presents." she says. Tenten nods. "I think the twins will want to get presents for each other. You can take Kitsune and I'll take Ronin." she says.**

"**Ok now what about the supplies?" Sakura asks. Tenten taps her chin with her finger. "I can get the steamers, balloons, and cups." she says. Sakura nods. "Then I'll get the plates and the hats for the kids. And I'll do the invitations." she says. Tenten nos. "Ok."**

"**Hey Sakura. Hey Tenten." a man shouts. Tenten and Sakura looks up to see Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke walking toward them. Clinging to Hinata's arm was a five year old girl." Hi Akina." Tenten says to her. Akina looks up. "Hi Aunt Tenten." She says then walks over to Ronin and Kitsune. "Hi Babe." Sakura says to Sasuke, who sits down next to her. "Hey." he says and kisses her. Hinata and Naruto sit down next to Tenten. "W-What are y-you guys d-doing?" Hinata asks.**

"**We're planning the stuff for Ronin's and Kitsune's birthday party. We decided to have it here." Tenten says. Hinata nods. "That's great can we do something?" Naruto asks. Tenten nods. "Sure you two can help out with the food." she says. Hinata nods and smiles. "We had a week and one day, if you don't count today, to do the party." Tenten says. "That's 8 days to do everything."**

"**Don't be surprised if the days go past fast." Sasuke says. Tenten nods. "WE can take Ronin and Kitsune to the store two days before the party." she says to Sakura who nods. Tenten sighs. "Thanks for helping me guys."**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**Day 1:**

"**Ok guys. Sakura you and Sasuke will be going to the store. I'll meet up with you two after I drop the twins off at Ino's." Tenten says. "Hinata and Naruto I need you two to go and make orders for the food and cake." she says. Everyone nods. "Yea ma'am." they say then spilt up.**

**Day 3:**

"**I want the cake to be this design." Tenten says handing Hinata a paper. Hinata nods. "I'll get the price from them today." Naruto says. Tenten nods. "Ok now I'll find music CDs. Sasuke and Sakura I need you to go to an office store and put in the order for the cards." she says. Sakura pulls out a piece of paper. "Ok I got the design." Tenten nods. "Ok."**

**Day 6:**

"**Here this is the money to pay off the orders you guys put in. This is for the cake." Tenten says handing Hinata a certain amount of money. "And this is for the cards." she says handing Sasuke the rest of the money. "Ok we'll see you guys tomorrow." Sakura says as she and Tenten stands up.**

"**Come on Kitsune and Ronin." Tenten says. Ronin, Kitsune and Sakura follows her out of the park. "Where are we going?" Ronin asks. Tenten looks down at him. "We're going to the mall today. We're getting stuff for you two's birthday party. And for you and Kitsune to get gifts for each other." she answers. Ronin and Kitsune smiles. "First we're going to get stuff for the party then we'll go get the presents." Sakura says. The twins nod.**

"**So we're going to the party store first?" Kitsune asks. Sakura and Tenten nods. The four walks into the mall and into the party store. "So what do you two want the colors to be?" asks Tenten.**

"**Silver." answers Ronin.**

"**Gold." Kitsune adds.**

"**Black."**

"**Blue."**

"**Red."**

"**And Purple."**

**Tenten nods. "Ok Ronin and Kitsune, you two go find streamers of the colors you want. Sakura can you go get the balloons and hats. I'll get the plates and cups." she says. Everyone nods. "We'll meet back up at the cash register." Tenten says. Everyone nods again then splits up.**

**minutes later**

**Tenten walks up to the cash register just as Ronin and Kitsune runs toward her. "Here you go." they say and sit the streamers on the counter. Tenten nods. "I think you'll need these too." Sakura says walking up and sitting packs of balloons and hats on the counter. The cashier scans the items. "The total is $40.85." he says. Tenten digs into her pockets and hands him the money. "Have a nice day." the cashier says handing her two bags. Tenten nods. "You too." she says.**

**The four walks out of the store. "Ok now we'll split up. Kitsune, you're going with Sakura. Ronin, you're going with me." Tenten explains. The twins nod. "We'll meet up at the entrance to the mall." Tenten says to Sakura. Sakura nods. "Ok then. Come on Kitsune." she says and takes Kitsune's hand. Sakura and Kitsune goes one ways and Tenten and Ronin goes the other way.**

**Nearly 40 minutes later**

"**Do you think Kitsune would like the gift I got her?" Ronin asks Tenten as they sit down on a bench by the entrance of the mall. "I think she'll love it." Tenten replies. "I wonder what she got you." she says. Ronin nods. "Well he won't find out until two more days." Ronin and Tenten looks up. Kitsune stops infront of them with Sakura next to her. Tenten and Ronin stands up. The four walk out of the mall and toward the house.**

"**I think you'll like your gift." Kitsune says to Ronin. Ronin holds up the little bag in his hand. "You'll like yours too." he says.**

**At Home**

**Tenten takes the bags from Ronin and Kitsune. She walks into her room and sits them on the top shelf in the closet. She walks back out. "It's time for you two to go to bed. Tomorrow you'll be going over to Ino's with Akino for the day. Me and Sakura will be with the others decorating the section of the park your birthday is going to be in." she says.**

"**What part is that?" asks Ronin. Tenten taps her chin. "At the entrance of the park, so everyone don't have to wonder around to find the party." she replies. Ronin stops to think. "So if you walk through the entrance of the park then it's like you're walking through the entrance of the party?" Kitsune asks. Tenten nods. "So the entrance of the party is the entrance of the party." states Ronin. Tenten nods again. "Exactly. Now go with Sakura so you can get washed up and put to bed." she says.**

**Tenten bends down and kisses Ronin and Kitsune on the forehead. "Good night you two." she says. Ronin and Kitsune hugs her then runs toward the stairs. "Good night Mom." they call walking up the stairs. "You get some rest too Tenten we got a lot to do tomorrow." Sakura says. Tenten nods then walks to her room.**

**Tenten changes out of her clothes and into a pair of blue pajamas. She sits down on her bed and looks at her team picture. Tenten covers her face with her hands and lays back on the bed. "Here the hell are you?" she asks softly moving her hand from over her eyes and hitting the bed next to her. Tenten closes her eyes as tears fall. "Please come back."**


	3. Chapter 3

_**S.S.-I.K.: To warn you all there is a very sad part at the end of this chapter.**_

**_Anuyasha: Yea it pained us to write it. We cried when we did._**

_**Chapter 3**_

**Tenten opens her eyes and blinks. She sits up just as Ronin and Kitsune walks into the room. "Hey mom why did you get up and get dressed but then went back to sleep?" asks Ronin. Tenten looks down at herself then up at the twin. "I don't remember getting up. Or getting dressed." she says. The twins shake their heads. "Not the first time it happened." Kitsune says. Tenten nods and stands up. She follows the twins out the room.**

"**Are you ready to go?" Sakura asks turning around in her seat. Tenten sighs. "Hold on." she says. Tenten walks back into her room and gets the bags that contained the decorations from her closet. Then walks back into the living room. "Ok now I'm ready." she says. The four walks out of the house. "I'm so happy our birthday is tomorrow." Kitsune says to Ronin. Ronin nods.**

**-At the park-**

**Sakura and Tenten walks into the park, after dropping the kids off at Ino's, to find Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto waiting for them. "Hi guys." Tenten shouts to them. Tenten sits the bags down on the table and sits down. "Ok now the cake and stuff will be here tomorrow at one o'clock. I want the party to start at 2 o'clock. That way everything will be sat up. Only thing that we'll have to do is put all the stuff on the tables." she says. Everyone nods. "You can get the twins ready while we set the things up." Sakura says. Tenten nods.**

"**Ok now lets get started." Naruto says standing up. Tenten stands up and looks around. "I wish we had more people to help us." she says. Hinata smiles. "We w-will. I a-asked more p-people to c-come and h-help us." she says. Tenten raises a brow. "Who?" she asks. Hinata points to the entrance of the park. "Hi Tenten!" shouts someone. Tenten turns to see Rock-Lee walking over to them with Shino and Kiba. "Hi guys." Tenten says waving.**

"**The girls aren't coming. They're going to buy gifts for the twins. But Raina might come." Kiba says. Tenten nods. "Ok so Naruto I want you to blow up the balloon. Your head is full of hot air." she says. Naruto crosses his arms. "Hey I'm smart when I want to be." he says. Hinata laughs as Tenten shakes her head. "Ok then, everyone else grab a color and lets start decorating." she says.**

**Tenten sets the stuff out of the bags onto the tables. "You o-only have six c-colors of s-streamers. I'll s-sit here a-and help N-Naruto with t-the balloons." Hinata says. Tenten nods. "Sure but please waste your breathe blowing up balloons. And not from each other." Tenten says. Naruto smiles. "We'll try not to." he says. Tenten shakes her head and picks up the silver steamers. Sakura picks up the red; Sasuke picks up the blue; Kiba picks up the gold; Shino picks up the black; and Rock-Lee picks up the purple. They then split up and starts hanging up the streamers.**

**-40 minutes later-**

**Tenten sits down on the table. "Are you two done with the balloons?" she asks. Hinata nods. "Y-yeah we a-are." she answers. Tenten sighs. "Good now we'll place these all around and we're set." she says. Everyone nods.**

**-10 minutes later-**

"**Ok so we are done." Tenten says. Sakura walks over to Tenten. "Hey I'm going to go with Sasuke." she says. Tenten nods. "Ok then. Hey on your way home can you go get the twins. Or if you're not coming home can you ask Ino to drop off the twins? I want to get some practice in today." she says. Sakura nods. The group walks out the park. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Tenten says and walks off toward the house.**

**-At home-**

**Tenten walks into her room and changes into her training clothes. She then walks into the training room. Tenten sighs and sits down on the steps. "I don't even want to training anymore." she says. Tenten covers her eyes with her hands. "Oh my god, this is horrible. I should not be this sad when my kids' birthday is tomorrow." she says.**

**-Half an hour later-**

**Tenten stands up when she hears the doorbell ring. She walks out of the training room and to the door. Tenten opens the door to see Ino standing there with Ronin and Kitsune. "Hi Ino and thanks." Tenten says as the twins walk into the house. Ino smiles. "It's nothing. Matsu loves being around Ronin and Kitsune." Ino replies. Tenten smiles slightly. "Thanks again." she says. Ino nods. She then hugs Tenten. "He'll come back." she whispers then lets go. Tenten smiles weakly. "I hope so." she replies. Ino smiles. "I'll see you tomorrow." she says then turns around and walks away.**

**Tenten shuts the door and sits down in the living room. Ronin and Kitsune walks in and sits down on each side of Tenten. "Mom are you ok?" Ronin asks. Tenten nods. "Yea I'm ok." she replies. Kitsune looks up at her. "You're thinking about **_**him**_** again aren't you?" she asks. Tenten shakes her head and stands up. "Forget about it. It's time for bed. You two have a big day tomorrow." she says. Ronin and Kitsune nod and stands up. "Good night Mom." they call as they walk up the stairs and to their room. Tenten smiles. "Good night." Tenten calls after them then walks to her room.**

"**What is wrong with me?" Tenten asks herself as she shuts her room door. Tenten slides down and sits her forehead on her knees. "Why the hell is this happening to me ?" she cries. "I can't handle this." Tenten says as tears roll down her cheeks. **_**'I'll be back I promise.'**_** More tears fall from Tenten's eyes. "You promised to come back." she says and stands up. Tenten walks over to her bed and lets her hair down. She then curls up on her bed with tears still streaming down her face.**

'_**I'll be back I promise. Just wait for me."**_

"**I don't know what to do. I think I waited too long, I don't want to wait anymore." Tenten cries. **_**'Just wait for me.'**_** repeats in her head. "I've waited too long." she says. **_**'Just wait for me.'**_** repeats again. "I've waited for more than four years and I'm in so much pain." she says and grabs her hair with her hands. **_**'Just wait for me.'**_** repeats again. "If I wait on you any longer I might not be here when you return." Tenten cries lowly. "I don't think my body or mind can handle it."**

**-----**

**Anuyasha: -cries- Oh my god that's so sad. We'll get that bastard for hurting her like that!**

**S.S.-I.K: Yea sure we will.-.-**

**Tenten: Hey I like this chapter and all but I'm with WeaponMistress. Ok there's Rock Lee. Now where is Neji?**

**S.S.-I.K: -shrugs- I dunno**

**Anuyasha: You'll have to find out in the next chapter.**

**S.S.-I.K: Yeah that's when he comes in and a lot of questions will be answered and also alot of questions will pop up.**

**Sakura: Sounds crazy.**

**S.S.-I.K: No it's just very Complitmamacated.**

**Sasuke: Oh my god that word again.**

**Anuyasha: Oh my god. Sasuke just said Oh my god -laughs-**

**Naruto: Never though I'll hear that from you.**

**Sasuke: Shut up.**

**Naruto: Don't tell me ot shut up, Bastard!**

**Rock Lee: -runs in- We should not be fighting. We should be train to stay youthful! -poses-**

**Everyone esle in the room:**

**Anuyasha: Oh my gawd. It's Rock-Lee!**

**Sakura: Oh god -eye twitch-**

**Naruto: Bushy Brow? -.-;**

**Sasuke: Just our lucky another idoit.**

**Tenten: -.-; And yet I was stuck on a team with him. You guys have no clue what that was like.**

**Sakura: Well we have Naruto.**

**Tenten: Yea but I have not only Rock Lee but Gai too.**

**Sasuke: Yea you have it worser then us.**

**S.S.-I.K: Comparing which team is the worse. Wow.**

**Anuyasha: Well actually Temari has it the worse. She has Gaara.**

**S.S.-I.K: Yea that true.**

**Anuyasha: Yea that little Emo bastard.**

**S.S.-I.K: No but seriously. We love you Gaara.**

**Anuyasha: Yeah so We'll see ya all next chapter.**

**S.S.-I.K: Ja NE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**S.S.-I.K: This is a treat for all of you who love reading this story. Since I can't wacth the ALL STAR game today(because of the people(i'm trying not to say something rude) I live with.) I'll be updates even more today and this is one of the stories I will be updating.**

**Anuyasha: Yea we are really pissed off right now. But just because we are pissed we can aleast make our fans happy.**

**Anuyasha: We sure you'll love this chapter.**

**S.S.-I.K: Specially you, WeaponsMistress, I can tell you really want to know what happens next.**

**Anuyasha: Anyways have a great time reading this.**

**S.S.-I.K: So for all you fans here is Chapter 4 of Too Much.**

_**Chapter 4**_

**-Twins' birthday-**

**Tenten woke up at 7 o'clock and set out the twins' clothes that they would wear. Then she cleaned the house.**

**Around 12 o'clock the twins wakes up and walks down stairs. The two walks into the kitchen to see Tenten standing over the stove. Her hair was up in the two buns and she was still wearing her training clothes. Tenten turns toward them. "Hey you two. While you two eat I'll be getting ready." she says then turns off the stove, The twins sit down at the table as Tenten sits their plates on the table. "When I get out I'll help you two get dress." Tenten says.**

**The twins nod and she walks out of the kitchen. Tenten goes into her room. She picks up some clothes that she had sitting on her bed. Tenten walks out of her room and upstairs to the bathroom.**

**-Half an hour later-**

**Tenten walks down the stairs dress in a red and black kimono with blue jeans under it and her hair down. Ronin and Kitsune turns around in their seats in the living room on the couch. "We're not wearing the formal kimonos? asks Kitsune. Tenten shakes her head, "No those would be wearing if someone, like the Hokage is having a formal ceremony for the village." she says. Kitsune nods.**

"**Ok now it's time for you two to get ready." Tenten says. "You're clothes are already sitting in your rooms." Kitsune and Ronin stand up. "Oh and the presents you two got for each other is already at the park. Sakura came and got them earlier." Tenten says. The twins nods. "Ok, so now we won't have to worry about that." says Ronin. Tenten nods. "Exactly." she agrees. "No time to get ready. Go ahead." Tenten says and the twins run up the stairs.**

**-40 minutes later-**

**The twins run down the stairs. Kitsune was wearing a red and blue kimono. Ronin was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. Ronin and Kitsune walks into Tenten's room to find her laying in the middle of her bed. "Are you ok Mom?" Ronin asks as he lays down on one side of her. Kitsune lays down on the other side. Tenten nods. "Yeah, I'm ok. We have 30 minutes until it's time to go to the party." she says.**

"**Well, what are we to do now until then?" asks Kitsune. Tenten shrugs. "I don't know. Wanna go get some candy?" she asks. Kitsune and Ronin nods. "Ok then lets go." Tenten says sitting up. Ronin and Kitsune gets off the bed. Tenten stands up and follows the twins out the room. The three walks into the living room and puts on their shoes. Tenten opens the door and the three walks down the street.**

**-about 5 minutes later--**

"**There's the store right there." Tenten says pointing. Ronin and Kitsune runs into the store and Tenten follows them. "What type of candy should we get?" she asks. The twins stop and thinks for a moment. "I say chocolate." Kitsune says. Ronin nods. "What type of chocolate?" Tenten asks. Ronin and Kitsune shrugs. "No dark chocolate. I think it's nasty." Tenten says. The twins agree. "Hey since it's you two's birthday we can get a few different kinds." Tenten says.**

**-15 minutes later-**

**Tenten and the twins walks out the store carrying bags. "Now we'll have chocolate to get at the party." Kitsune says. Ronin nods. "I'll call Sakura and tell her we're on our way." Tenten says pulling her cell phone out her pants pocket. She dials a number and waits for someone to pick up.**

"_**Hello?"**_

"**Hey Sakura, it's Tenten."**

"_**Hey, what's up?"**_

"**Me and the twins are on our way to the park."**

"_**Ok we have everything ready."**_

"**Is everyone there?"**

"_**People are still coming. Everyone won't be here on time so they'll be coming later on but they'll be here."**_

"**Ok then I'll see you when we get there."**

"_**Ok bye."**_

"**Bye."**

**Tenten shuts her phone and puts it back into her pocket. "Well hope today will be fun day." Tenten says. Kitsune and Ronin smiles up at her. "We do too." they say. Tenten smiles back at them.**

**-At the park-**

**Tenten and the twins walk into the park. "Hey guys." Tenten and the twins turn to see Sakura walking toward them. "Happy birthday twins." she says. Kitsune and Ronin smiles at her. "Thanks you." they says. Tenten and the twins sits the bags on the table. "We got some chocolate candy." Tenten says and takes a chocolate bar out of one of the bags. She then sits down.**

**As time passes more and more people shows up. "Hey Ronin and Kitsune." the twins around to see Naruto walking toward them. "Hi Uncle Naruto." they say. Naruto stops infront of them and hands them each a box. "Happy Birthday open them." he says. Kitsune and Ronin nod and opens the boxes. Inside was four things. "The bears you two got is just to add to the toys you have already. The candy you can eat anytime." Naruto states. "The sunglasses are for you to wear. And the kunais will help you learn when your mom starts teaching you two how to fight." he says. The twins smile at him. "Thank you Uncle Naruto." they say then hug him. "We'll show mom." they say and run over to Tenten who was talking with Hinata while they watch people walk through the entrance of the park.**

"**Hey mom!" the twins yell. Tenten and Hinata turns around in their seats with their backs now facing away from the entrance. "Hey, what's up?" Tenten asks. The twins stop infront of her. "I'll be right back." Hinata says and walks away. Tenten looks at the twin. "Look at what Uncle Naruto got us." Ronin says as he and Kitsune opens their boxes. Tenten smiles and bends down. "That was nice of him." she says. The twins nod. "I have something for you two." Tenten says. She pulls two small boxes out of her pockets. She opens them to reveal two silver necklaces. "I would give these to you when you two are older, but who knows if I'll be around to." she says.**

"**We know you'll be around. You're not leaving us." Kitsune says. Tenten smiles. She sits one of the boxes down and takes the necklace out the other one. Ronin and Kitsune puts on their sunglasses. "These can really come in handy." Ronin says. Tenten laughs. "Hey mom there's a man standing at the entrance of the park." Kitsune says looking over the rim of her sunglasses. Tenten, who back was facing the entrance, puts the necklace around Ronin's neck. "It must be just someone from the village." she says picking up the other necklace. "I don't remember seeing him around the village but he looks oddly familiar." Ronin says. Tenten puts the necklace around Kitsune's neck. "How so?" she asks standing up and sits the boxes on the table on her right.**

"**Well how do we put this?" Ronin asks.**

"**He looks like Ronin around your age." Kitsune says and Tenten freezes up.**

"**He also has the clan eyes." Ronin says. Tenten turns around and covers her mouth with her hands. "Oh my god." she says as tears form in her eyes. "Neji." she whispers and starts walking toward the man. "Neji!" she screams out as she starts running toward him. The man ay the entrance turns around to see her running toward him.**

**Tenten jumps on him, making him nearly losing his balance. Neji smiles and wraps his arms around her. "I'm finally back." he says. Tenten stands on the ground and looks up at him. "What took you so long?" she ask crying. Neji sighs. "They had me go to other villages and do some other stuff. And there was always trouble on the way." he says. Tenten smiles. "Well I'll glad you're back." she says. Neji smiles back. "Me too." he says then kisses her.**

"**Have you been eating chocolate?" Neji asks. Tenten nods. "Yea I did. Why do you ask?" she asks. Neji shrugs. "Maybe because you taste like it." he says. Tenten blushes. "Welcome b-back Cousin N-Neji." Hinata says walking toward them with Naruto, Akina, Sasuke, and Sakura. Naruto picks Akina and shows her to Neji. "This is Akina, your niece. She has Hinata's cuteness and my love for adventures." he says. Neji nods. "So do she have your dumbness or Hinata's smartness?" he asks. Hinata laughs. "Hey she has Hinata's smartness. I will tell you the same thing I told Tenten. I'm smart when I want to be. And I'm stupid when I want to be." Naruto says. "I just choose to act crazy more." he says and sits Akina back down.**

"**Hey mom!" Ronin and Kitsune runs over to them. The twins stop next Tenten. Tenten bends down. "Mom?" Neji asks. Tenten looks at the twins then to Neji. She then looks at Sakura. "This will be the perfect time to introduce them Tenten." Sakura says. Tenten nods and stands up then turns to Neji. "Umm Neji this is Ronin and Kitsune." she says. Tenten looks down at Ronin and Kitsune. "Take off the sunglasses for a moment." she says. The twins nod and takes off their sunglasses revealing their lilac eyes. Tenten looks back up at Neji, who was staring at Ronin and Kitsune.**

"**This is Ronin and Kitsune. Ronin and Kitsune Hyuga. They're twins and our kids." Tenten says. Neji takes her hand and pulls her away. Neji leads her farer into the park to where it was quiet. "How did this happen?" he asks turning toward her. Tenten looks at the ground. "It's the result of what happened the day before you left." she says.**

"**Why didn't you tell me. You should have wrote me or have them send a messenger after me." Neji says. Tenten cries and shakes her head. "I couldn't write you. I lost connect. You never replied to any of my letters after a couple of months." she says. Neji sighs. "I did reply back to your letters." he says. "If you though that we lost connection, why didn't you send someone after me?" he asks. Tenten shrugs. "I don't know."**

"**Dammit Tenten you can't say you don't know. You have to have a damn reason to not try and contact me for 4 years." Neji says. "Now tell me why you didn't contact me?" he asks. Tenten tugs on her hair. "Because I thought that if you knew that you would say that they're not yours and that you wouldn't come back." Tenten cries out. Neji frowns. "What in the hell made you think that?" he asks. Tenten cries more.**

"**Because my father did it to my mom and I don't want my kids going through the same thing." she cries. Neji growl lowly. "Tenten I always told you to stop comparing every man to your father. Dammit Tenten I'm not like your father. And will never be." he says. "Tenten I promised you that I'll come back and I did. I'm not going to leave just because you had two kids by me." he says. Tenten continues to cry. "Sorry." she says. Neji sighs and wraps his arms around Tenten and pulls her close to him. Tenten buries her face in his shirt.**

**Neji pulls her away by the shoulders and looks down at her. Tenten looks up at him. "Those kids are a result of what we did the night before I left. I'm ok with that. It's as much as my fault as it is yours. It's my fault that I didn't think about the outcomes. I could care less about how it is now. I have you and I have two kids by you." he says and kisses her. Tenten nods. "Thank you." she says.**

"**Hey Neji!" Tenten and Neji turns to see Naruto walking toward them. "There's a girl running around looking for you." he says. Neji sighs. "Ok." he says. Neji then takes Tenten's hand. "Come on I have someone for you to meet." he says. The three walks back toward the party. "Where is she?" Neji asks. Hinata shrugs. "She w-was just h-here." she says,**

"**Hey Neji!" a girl with long black hair and hazel eyes shouts and jumps on Neji's back. Neji looks over his shoulder at the girl then back at the group who was looking oddly at the girl. "Guys this is Shinrae. I met her when I was on my mission. Shinrae where is Haru?" he asks. Shinrae points to the entrance of the park where a man with short brown hair and violet eyes was standing.**

**Neji walks over to Haru and points to Shinrae. "I believe this is who you're looking for." he says. Haru grabs Shinrae and takes her off of Neji's back. "Thank you." Neji says. The three walks and sits down at a table with the others. Neji looks around and waves to a girl with shoulder length black hair and amber eyes with glasses. The girl waves back and walks over to them. "Guys this is Samona." Neji says when the girl sits down next to Shinrae. Samona smiles. "Hi nice to meet you." she says. Neji looks at Samona. "So where did you go?" he asks. Samona sighs heavily.**

"**I got into another argument with Lord Itachi. He acts like I'm not strong enough to take care of myself." Samona says. The group blinks. "Did you say Itachi?" Sasuke asks. Samona turn to Sasuke and gasps. "Oh my god. It's you." she squeals. She stands up and moves away from the table. "Samona what's wrong?" Shinrae asks. Samona looks from Sasuke to Shinrae. "That's Lord Itachi's little brother!" she shouts. Shinrae raises a brow. When me and Haru met Itachi he didn't say he had a younger brother. How do you know?" Shinrae asks. **

"**I forced it out of him." Samona says. Shinrae blinks. "What kind of force did you use?" Shinrae asks. Samona looks away. "That's not important right now." she says and sits back down slowly. "I am so sorry about what happened, I freaking almost slapped Itachi. I was so sad when I found out what happened because of him." she says to Sasuke. Sasuke nods. "So what are you to my brother?" he asks. Samona blushes. "Well umm… I'm he's girlfriend…Well kinda." she says. Sasuke raises a brow. "Girlfriend huh? Then you can tell me where he is?" he asks.**

"**Yea I can." Samona answers.**

"**Then where is he?"**

"**I can't tell you."**

"**But you just said you can."**

"**I can."**

"**Then tell me."**

"**I can't."**

"**But you just…"**

"**I can tell you but I didn't say I would."**

"**Why won't you tell me?"**

"**Because I have my reasons." Samona says and stands up. "Now excuse me. I have to call someone." she says just as her phone rings making her jump. Samona puts the phone to her ear. "Hello... ...Yea, yea I'm coming." she says hanging up the phone. "I got to go right now. Milord awaits for me." she says and walks out of the park.**

**Neji, Shinrae, and Haru sighs. "I'm sorry about her. She's going through a few things right now." Neji says. Shinrae nods. "She really don't want to tell you where Itachi is because she really care about him. And she don't want anyone to hurt him or even touch him. I remember one day someone threatened to hurt Itachi right in front of her. She near killed the boy." she says. Sasuke nods. "Ok."**

**Kitsune and Ronin runs over to the table. The two looks at Shinrae and Haru. "Hi I'm Kitsune and this is my twin Ronin." Kitsune says to Shinrae and Haru. Shinrae raises a brow. "Hey Neji, the boy looks like a younger version of you." she says. Neji nods. "He is. Shinrae, Haru, this is mine and Tenten's kids." he says. Shinrae frowns. "You never told us you had kids." she says. Neji shrugs. "I just found out today." he says looking at Tenten. Shinrae looks at the twin. "Hi I'm Shinrae and this is Haru." she says and shakes hands with them before standing up.**

"**We have to go find Samona, before she get lost coming back." she says. Tenten stands up too. "Umm do you guys have anywhere to stay?" she asks. Shinrae shakes her head. "Great then you can stay with us, we have extra rooms." Tenten suggests. Shinrae nods. "Do you know where the house is?" Tenten asks. Shinrae nods again. "Yea Neji showed us the house when we got here." she says. Tenten nods. "Ok then. See yea later." she says. Haru stands up and follows Shinrae out the park.**

**-5 hours later-**

**Tenten yawns and walks over to the twins. "Are you ready to go?" she asks them. The twins nods. "Ok then come on I asked someone bring the rest of your stuff home." she says. Kitsune and Ronin nods again and yawns. Tenten smiles and hugs them. "I'm glad you two had fun. Now lets go home. You two need to go to bed." she says.**

"**Need any help? " someone asks from behind Tenten. Tenten looks over her shoulder to see Neji standing there. She then nods. "Yeah I do. Thanks." Tenten says and picks up Kitsune. Neji picks up Ronin. "Hey Sakura we're going to leave now!" Tenten shouts. Sakura turns toward them. "Ok I'll see you'll later. Ja ne!" Sakura shout back. Tenten nods and turns to Neji. "Come on." she says. Neji follows Tenten out the park.**

"**It 's all weird how you arrived. Especially today wit it being the twins' birthday." Tenten says looking at the now sleeping Ronin and Kitsune. Tenten looks up and smiles at Neji. "But I'm glad you're back." she says. Neji smiles back. "Me too." he says.**

**--- ----**

**S.S.-I.K: And that is chapter 3 for yea.**

**Anuyasha: Umm Kkimss, it's chapter 4 not 3.**

**S.S.-I.K: Oh my bad. It was one of them.**

**Anuyasha: She's still depressed. Don't worry she'll get over it.**

**S.S.-I.K: Yea I'll bounce back.**

**Anuyasha: Yep then it's revenage time.**

**S.S.-I.K: Woo YEA REVENAGE.**

**Tenten: I think she's over it now.**

**Neji: She's a psycho.**

**Sakura: I think she knows that already.**

**Anuyasha: Yeah we all know she's one.**

**S.S.-I.K: Hey I can hear you all. And thank you I know I'm a psycho, I love it too.**

**Samona: -walks in with Shinrae- Hiiiiiii guys**

**S.S.-I.K: Hiiiiiii Samona! You all met Samona.**

**Sasuke: Yeah we have in the story.**

**Anuyasha: Oh course**

**S.S.-I.K: Well Samona is my other twin.**

**Naruto: I thought you can only have one twin.**

**Anuyasha: How should I put this.**

**Samona: Well you know how Sakura got 'Inner Sakura'**

**Shinrae: Well Samona is basically S.S.-I.K's inner self**

**S.S.-I.K: Yea and I love her -hugs Samona-**

**Neji: Just when you thought it could get any crazier**

**Tenten: But then Kkimss and her inner comes**

**Shinrae: That's nothing. I'm their best friend. Just guess what I have to deal with.**

**Anuyasha: Well you're hyper too.**

**Shinrae: Yeah, so are you and it's fun!**

**Anuyasha: Yeah WOO!**

**Sasuke: God now we have to deal with 4 of them**

**S.S.-I.K: Yea well anyways. We hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Shinrea: Maybe we can add one of the readers to join us in this little after story part.**

**S.S.-I.K: Not a bad idea. See ya all later. See ya!**

**Shinrae: Byeeee!**

**Samona: Ja NE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**S.S.-I.K: And welcome back from Chapter 5.**

**Samona: And Oh My God. There is just so much Fluffness between Neji and Tenten through out the beginning of this chapter.**

**Anuyasha: Yeah and there is a little thing Tenten says referring back to the Chunin.**

**Shinrae: Yeah I think it's funny.**

**S.S.-I.K: Yeah but surprisely Neji didn't get mad at her.**

**Anuyasha: Oh. Well Anyways here's Chapter 5 comin to ya.**

_**Chapter 5**_

**-At the house-**

**Neji follows Tenten up stairs. "This is their room." Tenten says and opens up a room door. "That's Ronin's bed." she says pointing to the bed on the left of the night stand. She lays Kitsune down in the bed on the left of the night stand. Neji lays Ronin down in his bed. Tenten and Neji walks out of the room. "This will be your room." Tenten says walking a cross the hall and opening a room's door. "My room is under the twins; Sakura's room is the one to the left of the twins; and the training room is at the end of the hallway that my room is in." Tenten says.**

**Neji nods and walks into the room. Tenten walks down stairs and her room. She then lays down in her bed and stares at the ceiling. "What a day." Tenten says. She then closes her eyes. "You ok?" someone asks minutes later. Tenten opens her eyes and turns her head towards the door. Standing there was Neji. "Yeah I'm ok." Tenten says. She then motions for him to come in. Neji walks over to the bed. He lays down on his side facing Tenten.**

"**I'm glad you're back." Tenten says moving closer to Neji. Neji smirks. "I know." he says and wraps his arm around Tenten's waist and pulls her closer. "Did you really wait from me this long. I mean you didn't go out with anyone else?" he asks. Tenten shakes her head. "No. You told me to wait on you. And I did, even though it was about to make me have a mental and physical breakdown." she says. Neji kisses her. "I'm sorry." he says. Tenten shakes her head. "It's alright because you're back now." she says kissing him.**

"**Did you get any injuries while you was on your mission?" Tenten asks. Neji nods. "Yea I did but no serious injuries." he says. "That reminds me, I have to go back to Tsunade's office and report to her about the mission, also tell her about Shinrae and them." Neji says. Tenten nods. "Hold on you went to Tsunade's office when you first got here right? Then why did you end up coming to the park of all places?" she asks raising up slightly using her right arm.**

"**Tsunade told me to come back tomorrow but today I should check out the park for now." Neji says. Tenten nods and leans over him, making him lay on his back. Her left hand touches the bed on the other side of him. "Well I'm glad she told you to." she asks and kisses him. Neji smirks. "I can tell." he says. Tenten leans on Neji as she reaches for his headband. "You should take this off sometime." she says. "If you don't one day when you actually decide to take the headband off it'll be a whole different skin tone. With it not being exposed to sun light it'll be lighter then the rest of your body." Tenten says. **

"**You know I don't like showing the mark." Neji says. Tenten sighs. "I've seen the mark and I like it, no matter what is means. It's a part of you and you still hate it." Tenten says. Neji looks at her. "If you like it so much why don't you get one on your forehead?" he asks. Tenten smiles. "Cause it looks better on you." she says and takes off his headband. Neji grabs Tenten's wrists with his hands. "Why do you like the mark so much?" he asks. "It just tells my fate." **

**Tenten sighs. "I thought you learned enough about being able to change your fate when Naruto kicked your ass at the Chunin Exams years ago." she says now sitting on Neji's stomach. "The future can change anytime depending on what someone decide to do." she says. Neji nods. "I know." he says. Tenten shakes her head. "No you don't. I can tell you this now. Your mark meant that you have to protect Hinata. You're not going that and you don't need to. Hinata has become stronger and she's married to Naruto. Trust me, no one would dare hurt Hinata since they know that Naruto is her husband." she says.**

**Neji looks at her. "Ok I get your point." he says. Tenten shakes her head. "I don't think so. But I do have another thing to tell you that will make you understand." she says. Neji nods. "And what is that?" he asks. Tenten points to the ceiling. "We have two children." she says simply. "I'm sure you didn't think you'll have two kids when you came back today. I can also tell you that there could have been many outcomes of all this." she says. Neji sighs. "And what are those other outcomes to this?" he asks.**

"**Well there's the outcome that happened for us. We got twins. We could have gotten just one child or even three, we could have got any number. Another outcome is that I still had the kids but I didn't want for you and want to someone else." Tenten says. "Also I probably wouldn't have had the kids and went to someone else or waited for you. Those are just some of the different outcomes. You'll never now what will happened on things like this." she says. Tenten runs her hand through her hair. "Even thought all of this have been so must stress on me…I wouldn't change it at all. And it's because I love our kids and you. I'll give up my life for our kids."**

**Neji grabs the collar of her kimono and pulls her down. "No one will hurt you or the kids. I promise." he says and kisses her. Tenten smiles. "That's good to know." she says between kisses. Neji rolls them over to where Tenten was now under him. "And I get the changing fate stuff, ok. So please don't lecture me on it, I get it." he says. Tenten nods. "But it's alright. I love you too." he says. Tenten smiles. "Good." she says lifting up slightly and kisses Neji. (A.N. Sadly this is where the fluffness ends)**

**The doorbell rings making them break apart. Tenten sighs as Neji gets off the bed. She hands him his headband and stands up. Neji follows Tenten out the room, while putting on his headband. Tenten opens the door. Standing there was Shinrae, Haru, and Samona. "Oh good I thought we got the wrong house." Shinrae says. Tenten step aside to let them in. "Good thing you didn't have any trouble getting her." she says. The three walks into the house and Tenten closes her door. "Hey thanks for letting us stay here." Samona says. Tenten nods. "Come on let me show you where your rooms are." Tenten says.**

**The four follows Tenten up stairs. They stop at the first door. "Samona you can have this room." Tenten says then points to the next door. "That's Neji's room. The next one, Shinrae you can have it. And the last one will be for you, Haru." Tenten says. The three nods and walks into their rooms. Neji follows Tenten down stairs and into the living. They sit down on the couch. Tenten lays her head on Neji's shoulder and sighs.**

**Samona walks down the stairs followed by Shinrae and Haru. The three sit down in the living room. "Hey I wonder how did you all met?" Tenten asks. Shinrae shrugs. "Actually I knew Samona since I was little. We got split up when her family moved away. And Haru came months after Samona left." she says. Haru nods. "I end up traveling with Shinrae one year. She said she wanted to go find Samona. After about 3 months we finally found her in the Snow village doing some shopping." he says.**

"**That's when I took them with me when I went to meet up with Lord Itachi. Lord Itachi has his own reasons on why he doesn't stay in the villages. So we stayed somewhere away from the village. I introduced Shinrae and Haru to Lord Itachi. At first he didn't trust them but he got used to it. I mean he didn't trust me at first too. But trust me he got used to me." Samona says. Tenten nods. "So how did you meet Itachi?" she asks.**

**Samona frowns. "Well months after my family moved my parents was killed. So I lived with one of the other villagers. About two years passed and I decided to leave the village, there was nothing for me to do there. After two months of walking around I end up being saved by Lord Itachi, on accident." she says. Tenten raise a brow at her. "How can you save someone on accident?" she asks. Samona laughs. "Ok I now that sounds weird but yeah he saved me by accident. See what happened was that I guess he was after someone or someone was after him." she starts off.**

"**I end up getting caught in the middle because the man ended up kidnapping me for no reason and if he did have a reason I had no clue of what it was. Anyways while this man is running away with me we end up running into Lord Itachi and his teammate, Kisame. So Kisame ends up killing the guy and he was about to kill me too. But Lord Itachi told him to stop and that when he kills he causes to much attention and that I have nothing to do with them or the man so they just left leaving me sitting there confused.**

"**I thought ok that is that and it's over but as I kept on traveling I kept running into them and I didn't know why. So one day when I end up meeting them again I asked if I can just travel with them. Lord Itachi did say anything as he walks away with Kisame. I was confused because he didn't answer me. So I just followed them. Everyday I keep asking him but I still didn't get an answer from him. And as time when pass the number of times I asks went day until I didn't even ask any more.**

"**One day some trouble started up in one of the villages we was at and Lord Itachi told me to leave and that I couldn't travel with them anymore because something was happening. I didn't question him and did as he said. Awhile after that I end up running into them AGAIN with was weird. Because I was almost killed by Kisame again because I got him mad. He was stopped by Lord Itachi. So I started traveling with them again. And months later that's when I ran into Shinrae and Haru in the Snow village. Lord Itachi and Kisame had stuff to do in the village." **

"**Ok I remember at the park you told Shinrae that just for you to get Itachi to tell you about his family that you had to force him to tell. Why do you have to force him?" Tenten asks. Samona sighs. "Cause the dude is impossible to talk to. Depending on who you are he probably won't even hold a ten minute conversation with you. I mean I think he's selective hearer. He hears what he want to hear." she says. Tenten nods.**

"**What made you think of using force?" she asks. Samona blushes. "Ok well you see me forcing him…it all started by accident. I liked Lord Itachi a little. And one day Me and Lord Itachi was waiting for Kisame who went into a village and we was outside at the time. And while we was waiting I was trying to get Lord Itachi to tell me something about himself. But he wouldn't. So I start coming up with ways to made him talk. I remember the first thing to come in mind was hurt him. But there was no way for me to do that, I didn't have the guts to...We'll actually I do. But I'll never hurt him." she says. Tenten nods. "So what did you do?" she asks. Samona takes her glasses off and covers her face with her hands.**

"**Well you see I tried some of my other decisions but they didn't work. So I'm up in one of the trees around us. And I was thinking that maybe I should attack him. Lord Itachi was standing by the tree next to the one I was in. Ok when I did this I'm surprise he didn't move." Samona says. "See what had happened was that I was thinking that I jump into the tree he was by then tackle him from above. But…" Samona stops. Tenten leads forward. "But what? What happened?" she asks. Samona slides down in the chair she was sitting in, her hands still covering her face.**

"**Ok so I'm ready to attack him. So I jump onto a branch in the other tree. I made it on the branch but I didn't have the balance and I fall out of the tree. Lucky for me Itachi didn't move. Instead he caught me. I had my eyes closed. When I opened them I looked around. I was so sure that I was going to hit the ground. And you see I was scare as hell. I thought that I was about to hurt my self." she says. Tenten nods. "What happened next?" she asks.**

"**Well when Lord Itachi sat me down I was still holding on to his coat but I didn't notice until he actually told me I was. I really didn't want to let go of his coat. And so with me liking him and me being so close to him I told my self I had no choice, plus i really wanted to, so I umm…I kissed him. I mean he was seriously shocked. When I came to my senses I let go of his coat and stepped back. Before he could say anything Kisame came back. After that I tried to stay away from him as we traveled. And it just got even more awkward everytime Kisame left." Samona says.**

"**So what did Itachi do about it?" Tenten asks. Samona puts her glasses back on and sits up in the chair. "Well umm one day Kisame left again, so umm Lord Itachi decided to confront me…And will wasn't I surprised. I mean I was seriously scared that I made sure that I stayed far enough from him so that I could still hear him but enough distance if he tries to attack or something." she says and sighs.**

"**So what did he actually do?" Tenten asks. Samona smiles. "He actually just talked to me. At first I thought it was just to calm me down. But as he talked I dismissed that idea. And that's when I remember what I did. When I asked him if he was telling me this just because of what I did…he didn't answer me. This made me think that maybe that was the reason…So I decided to try it again the next time Kisame leaves." she says.**

"**The same thing happened?" Tenten asks. Samona smiles and nods. "Same thing happened. And I did the same thing all the time just to see if Lord Itachi would get annoyed of it. But he didn't and I'm ok with that. But I only tried it when Kisame left." she says laughing. Tenten sis back in the couch. "Did it ever go too far?" she asks. Samona nods. "Oh yea but just twice. But I didn't mean for them to happen though. They just happened." she says.**

**A ringing then sounds though the room. "Samona that's you cell phone." Shinrae says. Samona stands up and takes her phone out of her pocket. "Itachi?" Haru asks. Samona nods. "I asked him to call me back. Excuse me." she says and walks to the door. Samona answers the phone. "Lord Itachi?" she asks as she walks out the house. Tenten looks toward Haru and Shinrae. "She's really fallen for him haven't she?" she asks. Shinrae sighs. "You have no idea. But anyways I am tried now." she says and stands up with Haru.**

**Tenten nods. "Oh and you can lock the door. Trust me Samona isn't coming back. At least not until the morning." Haru informs as he walks up the stairs with Shinrae. Tenten nods. "Good night." she says. Tenten then looks at Neji. "They go together don't they?" Tenten asks. Neji looks at her. "Who Shinrae and Haru? Yeah they do." he answers. Tenten yawns. "I think it's time you go to sleep too." Neji says standing up. Tenten nods and standing up too. "I'll see you tomorrow morning then." she says and kisses Neji. Neji smirks. "Good night…I'll see ya tomorrow." he says. Neji kisses her then walks up the stairs. Tenten turns off the living room light, after locking the house door, and walks into her room and shuts the door.**

**--- ----**

**S.S.-I.K: Yesh! You just have to love that fluffness at the beginning!**

**Anyasha: Don't worry there will be more.**

**Tenten: I love the little story with Itachi.**

**S.S.-I.K: Gave my Inner thanks for that.**

**Samona: Yesh!!! When it come down to Itachi. No one can beat my love!!!**

**Shinrae: Hey Kkimss you know that sounds just like you about certain boy at our school.**

**S.S.-I.K: Shut up Shinrae. That's my...Dirty Little Secret.**

**Shinrae: Ohhh someone likee someone esle.**

**Anuyasha: Shinrae, the tease...It Ends Tonight.**

**Samona: Yeah Shinrae, it's time to Move Along.**

**Shinrae: I see so it's just One More Sad Song.**

**Anuyasha: Yea buy would it be worse if Her Name Rhymes With Mindy?**

**S.S.-I.K: It's be worse if I was Pillbury Doughgirl?**

**Samona: What if Time Stands Still?**

**S.S.-I.K: I don't care. Just Don't Leave Me.**

**Shinrae: Don't worry there's always Happy Endings.**

**Anuyasha: That's great. We are on Top of The World.**

**Samona: Yea but the world will Bite Back.**

**Shinrae: And you can Kiss Yourself Goodbye.**

**Neji: You guys have issues.**

**Sasuke: I agree with him.**

**S.S.-I.K: Hey it's not our fault we love THE ALL-AMERICAN REJECTS.**

**Samona: Yeah I love Tyson! Hey did you know he's the youngest in the group He's 23.**

**Shinrae: Really? Nick looks the youngest to me.**

**Anuyasha: Yeah I know.**

**S.S.-I.K: Actually Mike's birthday it about to come up on the 20th. He'll be turning 27 this year.**

**Shinrae: Wait how old is Nick?**

**Samona: 25 and Chris is 28.**

**Tenten: Umm guys sorry to interrupt your conversation. But the chapter is still going on.**

**Anuyasha: Oppss. Our bad. Sorry So anyways we hope you like the chapter.**

**S.S.-I.K: Chapter 6 will be coming at you soon.**

**Samona: Yea as soon we get done reading it first-.-**

**Shinrae: I tolds her to stop starting new stories when she's in the middle of one already.**

**Anuyasha: Yeah that's why you have more then 33 stories now and 5 of them you haven't even started.**

**S.S.-I.K: So I'm just too creative. And I need to add some of those stories on here.**

**Samona: We write too much.**

**Sakura: Umm girls the end please.**

**Samona: Oh yea. See ya next chapter!**

**Shinrae: Ja NE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**S.S.-I.K.: YESH!!**

**Samona: Finally an update!**

**Anuyasha: We hope you like this chpater**

**S.S.-I.K.: You readers better. I wrote this all for you -sob-**

**Samona: lol ok anyways have a great time reading the chapter.**

_**Chapter 6**_

**Ronin and Kitsune run into Tenten's room and hops on her bed. "Mom it's time to wake up!" they yell. Tenten groans and sits up. "Hey babies." she says. Ronin and Kitsune smiles. "Oh he went to Auntie Tsunade's office with the other three." Ronin says. Tenten raises a brow. "Who? Your dad?" she asks. The twins nod. "Yeah he said he'll be back later." Kitsune says. Tenten yawns. "Ok so it wasn't a dream. Did Sakura come this morning?" she asks. The twins nod. "She said she'll be right back." **

"**Ok so what are we doing today?" Tenten says. The twins shrug. "Can we go outside the village?" Ronin asks. Tenten nods. "Sure after I get dress I'll call Hinata and them to see if they'll come too." she says standing up. The twins nod and run out the room. Tenten sighs. "Thank god yesterday wasn't a dream." she says to her self as she opens her closet door.**

**-40 minutes later-**

"**Come on little ones. Hinata said they'll meet up with us in 30 minutes when I called. We have 7 minutes to get there." Tenten says as she walks out her room while putting her back pack on. Ronin hops down the stairs followed by Kitsune as Tenten buts her hair up into two buns. "We're ready!" they shout as they run to the door. Tenten follows them out the house and closes the door. "We're going to meet up with them at the gates." she says as they walk down the street.**

"**Hey Tenten!" someone shouts. Tenten and the twins turn around to see Samona running toward them. "Hey Samona I thought you was in as the Hokage's office with the others." Tenten says. Samona stops infront of them. "I was but since I always wondered off while we were with Neji, I didn't really have a lot to tell." she says. Tenten nods. "So where are you'll going?" Samona asks. Kitsune tugs at Samona's shirt. "We're going to meet up with the others and take a walk out side the gates." she answers. Samona nods. "Can I go?" The three nods.**

**The four starts to walk toward the gates. "Hey Tenten thanks for letting us stay with you." Samona says. Tenten nods. "It's alright. The other rooms weren't being used." she says. Samona sighs. "Oh but to tell you now, some nights I won't be there. I'll be gone, but I'll still come back in the morning. So basically I'm just mostly using the room during the day." she says. Tenten nods. "Can't be away from Itachi for a long time can you?" Tenten asks. Samona smiles. "Actually."**

"**Hi guys." Sakura greets as the four walks up to the group standing at the gates. Tenten pats Samona on the back. "Samona is coming with us today." she says. The group nods as they start writing out the gates. "Do you guys do this a lot?" Samona asks. Raina nods. "Yep it's a place for us to just hang out." she says. Samona nods. "Actually it's very fun. All we ready do is go to a certain part here and we split up men and women on different sides while the kids just run around and play." says Mika. Samona nods. "Ok."**

**The group walks off the road and walks until they walk onto a clearing. The women walk to one side of the clearing as the men walks to the other side. The kids sit down in a circle next to one of the tree. The women sit down on a blanket that Ino spreads out on the ground for them. "So umm I have a habit of forgetting thing so what was you girls' names and who goes out with whom?" Samona asks as she sits down next to Raina and Tenten.**

"**I'm Sakura Haruno and I go with Sasuke." Sakura starts.**

"**I'm Raina Yamashita and I go with Kiba."**

"**I'm Hinata Hyuga and I'm m-married to N-Naruto."**

"**I'm Ino Yamanaka married to Shikamaru."**

"**I'm Mika Seido and I go with Hiroto."**

"**I'm Hannah Narutaki and I go with Rock-Lee."**

"**I'm Ren Saotomi and I go with Choji."**

"**And I'm Nami Yotsuba and I go with Shino."**

**Samona nods. "Well I'm Samona Nagase." she says. Mika leans forward. "Hey Samona. Yesterday didn't you say you go out with Sasuke's older brother, Itachi?" she asks. Samona nods. "Yea that right." she answers blushing. Raina taps her on the shoulder. "That reminds me. Didn't you say yesterday at the park that Itachi didn't think you were strong enough to take care of your self?" she asks.**

**Samona nods. "Hey didn't you also says that you had to force him to talk to you sometimes." asks Ino. Samona nods again. "Oh yea and you said he was impossible to talk with depending on who you are." Tenten adds. Samona nods. "Yea that's right. What about?" she asks. They shake their heads. "Nothing it just seems like it'll be very hard to stay with him. Why do you stay with him?" asks Nami.**

**Samona blushes. "Well umm I don't know I just… love him. I mean sure he makes me mad sometimes. But while I was traveling with him I found out that he's the only person who can actually make me go from angry, sad, or depressed to happy in under a minute." she says taking off her glasses. "I mean my best friend Shinrae, who I know for nearly my whole life can't even do that. And only thing Lord Itachi has to do is smile at Me." she says as she pulls a cloth out of her pockets and cleans her glasses with it.**

"**I mean he is the first person I liked since my parents died. I know a lot of people think that he's rude but he's only rude to me when it's my fault. I mean right now I can't even imagine myself being with out him." Samona says and puts back on her glasses. "I don't know if he actually feels the same or not. To tell you the truth I don't really care as long as I can stay by Lord Itachi's side, I'll be alright. If he ever told me that he didn't love me and that I'll have to leave I don't think I'll ever get over. I'll probably kill my self if I found out that everything we want through was just a game." Samona finishes.**

"**Wow…you really have it bad Samona." Ren says. Samona nods and looks at the ground. "I think you should tell him." Sakura says. Samona looks up quickly. "What?" she asks. Sakura nods. "You should tell him what you just told us." she says. Hinata nods. "S-she's right, y-you'll never k-know actually h-how he feels a-about you u-unless you t-tell him h-how you f-feel and a-ask him h-how you f-feel." she adds.**

"**I guess you're right." Samona says. Tenten pats Samona on the back. "We're telling you go for it." she says. Samona smiles a little. "Sure. I'll find a time to." she says. Just then Samona's phone ring. Samona takes out her phone and turns away from the group as she flips the phone open. She puts the phone to her ear. "Lord Itachi…… I'm just outside the village gates. What's going on……What? How did that happen……Where are you now…… I'll be right there." Samona hangs up her phone and stands up. She then turns toward the group.**

"**I got to go right now. I'll see you all later. Tenten can you tell Shinrae that I'm with Lord Itachi and that I might not be back here for two days or more. She'll know that's going on." Samona says. Tenten nods. "Ok. Hey and don't forget to talk to Itachi." she tells Samona. Samona nods. "Ok, I'll try." she says and runs off.**

**The men walk over to them. "Where is she going?" asks Kiba. The women shrug. "We don't know actually where." answers Hannah. Tenten nods. "Yea but it has to do with Itachi. And I guess its very important." she says. Tenten stands up. "I wonder what's wrong." Raina says as the rest of them stands up. Tenten walks over to the kids. "Come on it's time to get something to eat." she tells them.**

"**When we meet up with Neji and them I have to tell Shinrae that Samona's gone." Tenten says. They then walk back toward the gates. The group walks into Ichiraku Ramen Place and sits down at a table. "So what are we going to be doing tomorrow?" asks Nami. Everyone shrugs. Just then Neji, Shinrae, and Haru walk in. "Hi Babe." Tenten says as Neji sits down next to her. Shinrae and Haru sits down across from them. "Hey. What's going on?" Neji asks.**

"**We're trying to think of something to do tomorrow." states Naruto. Neji nods. "Oh we can have a picnic." suggests Ino. The group nods. "That'll be great. We can have it at the park." says Sakura. "Everyone can bring something." she adds. Hinata nods. "But w-who brings w-what?" she asks. Everyone turns and looks at Tenten. Tenten looks around. "What?" she asks. Naruto points to her. "You organize things better than any of us." he says. Tenten shrugs. "Of course I am. I got twins and weapons that they know how to use. What do that has to do with anything?" she asks.**

**The group sweatdrops. "It means you tell us who brings what." Says Kiba. Tenten sighs. "Of course." she says. Tenten turns around in her seat. "Hey babes I need a pen and some paper." she says to the twins, who was sitting at the table behind her with the other kids. Ronin hands her a pen and Kitsune hands her some paper. "There you go" Kitsune says. Tenten takes the pen and paper. "Thank you." she says and turns around. She sits the paper on the table and starts writing.**

**Minutes later Tenten puts the pen down. "Ok there you go." she says. Tenten pushes the paper to middle of the table. "I'm sure everyone would be ok with this." she says. The group leans on the table and looks at the list.**

_**Blankets- Nami and Shino**_

_**Radio- Naruto and Hinata**_

_**CDs- Mika and Hiroto**_

_**Pillows- Ino and Shikamaru**_

_**Games- Raina and Kiba**_

_**Candy- Hannah and Rock-Lee**_

_**Chips- Ren and Choji**_

_**Drinks- Sakura and Sasuke**_

_**Sandwiches- Tenten**_

_**Fruit- (and everyone else that **_

_**Salad- lives in the house too)**_

"**I'm sure you all are ok with it. Any objections?" Tenten asks. The group shakes their head and sits back in their seats. "Ok then." Tenten says picking the paper up. Sakura jerks up. "Oh yea Samona." she says. Shinrae looks up quickly. "What about Samona?" she asks. Tenten looks at her. "She was with us earlier. Itachi called her and I guess something happened." Tenten informs. "She said to tell you she'll be back in about two or three days if not longer." she says. Shinrae nods. "Oh ok. I know what's going on." she says. Haru nods. "She'll be back." He says.**

**Tenten sighs. "I have to visit Tsunade the day after tomorrow." She says. Neji looks at her. "Why?" he asks. Tenten looks at him and sits back in her seat. "Usually every other day I'll go to see Tsunade. But…" she starts. "I didn't go yesterday because of the Twin's birthday party. I didn't go today. And tomorrow we are having a picnic. So I'll see her after tomorrow." Tenten explains. Neji nods slowly. "Riiight." he says. Tenten smiles. "Hey I got to send some time with my idol." she says.**

"**Hey if we are to have this picnic tomorrow…Don't we need to get the stuff ready now?" asks Shikamaru. The group blinks. "Right." they say and stand up. Ino turns to the kids. "Come on kids it's time to go." she says. Everyone walks outside. "We'll have the picnic at the big cherry tree in the park. Be there at 12pm." Tenten says. Everyone nods. "See ya." Everyone says and go off their different ways.**

**----- ----- -----**

**S.S.-I.K.: WOOOOOOO!!!!!! Ok and that was chapter 6.**

**Anuyasha: We hope you liked it.**

**Samona: Yea we would have updated soon.**

**Shinrae: But Anuyasha, Kkimss... and Samona got Sick.**

**S.S.-I.K.: And we took all our m****edication and we are back to normal.**

******Samona: While as normal as we can get.**

**Neji: Which is no where never normal. Normal isn't the word to discribe it.**

**Samona: Thank you.**

**S.S.-I.K.: We love that you think that.**

**Tenten: To them normal is a bad time.**

**Sakura: Well who is normal now of days?**

**S.S.-I.K.: Yesh, yesh it is. But anyways back to the story.**

**Anuyasha: So next chapter isn't going to be long.**

**Shinrae: They really wanted to skip the picnic.**

**Samona: But you have to find out some things that happen at the picnic and it will leave questions in your mind.**

**Anuyasha: Oh and WeaponsMistress, just wait until you read the 8th chapter.**

**S.S.-I.K.: You might get mad at us.**

**Samona: But we have a good reason for what happens.**

**Shinrae: Chapter 8 is the climax of the stories.**

**Tenten: And thanks to you WeaponsMistress and all the other readers.**

**Neji: This might be the first story of their to reach the 10th chapter.**

**Sakura: And it might even go over 10 chapters.**

**Samona: As long as we keep getting support for more.**

**S.S.-I.K.: We'll keep on writing.**

**Anuyasha: Because we love our readers that much.**

**Shinrae: Right so they'll try to update sooner then that usually do.**

**S.S.-I.K.: We try to but something always happens.**

**Tenten: First the computer messed up.**

**Neji: Then they start baby-sitting for their cousins.**

**Samona: And it's hard to update when you are wacth 4 to 6 kids that are all in the age range from 2 to 8. I hate them all, most of the time.**

**Anuyasha: I think they're the reason why we got sick. -.-**

**S.S.-I.K.: We didn't have any...extra problems until we moved**

**Shinrae: Which is next door to their cousin.**

**Samona: Yeah and their mom better pay us too**

**S.S-I.K.: Or there will be hell to pay.**

**Anuyasha: Yeah we didn't do it to mess up our perfectly non-healthly life more for nothing.**

**Samona: Oh, but our track speed did pick up.**

**Shinrae: Yeah you guys have to join track this school year.**

**S.S.-I.K.: Yea we will.**

**Neji: Anyways back to the story.**

**Samona: Right ok.**

**S.S.-I.K.: So the beginning of the next chapter I'm sure you all will love it.**

**Anuyasha: We loved writing it.**

**Shinrae: Yea but Chapter 7 will no be long. At least I don't think.**

**Samona: It probably won't be because we want to hurry and get to the 8th chapter.**

**S.S.-I.K.: But anyways it's time for us to go.**

**Anuyasha: We'll see you all next chapter.**

**Tenten: Bye**

**Samona: Ja Ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

**S.S.-I.K.: Fiiinnnnaaallllly an update.**

_**Chapter 7**_

"**Heey Mooom!!" Ronin shouts.**

"**Daad!!" Kitsune shouts as they run into Tenten's room and jumps on the bed. "Time to walk up!! Wake up!" they shout. Tenten sits up. "Hey stop that." she says. Tenten looks down to see Neji next to her sleeping. "Huh that's right he did sleep in her last night." she says. The twins look at each other. "Yea surprised that their clothes aren't off." Ronin whispers. Tenten looks up quickly. "What did you just say?" she asks. Ronin shakes his head.**

"**Nothing. Nothing at all." he says. The twins jump off the bed. "Who else do they be around? Have they been around Kakashi?" Tenten jumps and looks down at Neji, who was staring up at her. Tenten raises a brow. "How long have you been awake?" she asks. Neji shrugs and sits up. "Just before they ran in here." he says. Tenten nods. "Ok come on get up, we have a picnic to go to." says Kitsune. Tenten and Neji looks at the twins. "What time is it?" asks Tenten. The twins shrug. "Around 10:50." says Ronin. Tenten sighs. "You guys should have came earlier." she says.**

**The twins shrug again. "Well we thought about it but…" says Kitsune. Tenten raises a brow. "But what?" she asks. The twins shrug as they walk toward the door. "We didn't know what you two would have been doing in here." Ronin says. Kitsune looks back. "If you know what we mean." Tenten blinks. She then takes a pillow and put it over her face and falls back onto the bed. "They know too much!" she shouts into the pillow. She quickly takes the pillow off her face when she hears Neji laugh.**

"**What's so funny?" she asks. Neji shakes his head and he gets up. "It's nothing." he says. Tenten sitting back up and crawls over to the side of the bed he was on. "Awww…Coome onn tell meee." she says as she stands up infront of him. Neji smirks. "It's nothing really." he says kissing her. He then walks around her and towards the door. Tenten smiles. "That doesn't tell me the real answer." she says as she turns around and grabs his arm, making him turn toward her. "But it does help." she says as she steps closer to him. Neji wraps his arms around her waist. "Well that's good to know." he says and kisses her again. Tenten smiles and kisses him back. "See that's what we are talking about."**

**Neji and Tenten break apart to see the twins walk pass the door toward the living room. Tenten laughs. "Ok we can finish this later." she says as she looks back at Neji. Neji nods and follows Tenten out the room. Neji walks up stair as Tenten walks over to the twins who were watching TV in the living room. "Is Shinrae and Haru ready too?" she asks. The twins nod. "Yea they're in the kitchen putting everything in the baskets for the picnic." says Kitsune. Tenten nods. "Ok then." she says then walks back into her room and to her closet and gets out an outfit.**

**Tenten walks out of the room. "Tell them thanks for going that for me. I'm getting in the shower." she says walking up the stairs. The twins nod. "Sure ok." they say.**

**--an hour later--**

"**Ok guys come on it's time to go." Tenten walks into the kitchen and pick up one of the two picnic baskets from off the table. Shinrae walks in the picks up the other one as the others go out the house. The two walks out the kitchen and out the house. Out side Haru and Neji was waiting with the twins. The six start walking toward the park. "Samona would leave this right now if she was here." Shinrae says. Tenten towards and looks at her. "Samona likes picnics?" she asks. Shinrae nods. "When we were little we had them all the time." she says.**

"**Then we'll have to throw her one when she comes back." Tenten says. Shinrae nods. "Hi guys!" shouts Raina as she runs up to them. Tenten smiles. "Hi. Is everyone else already here too?" she asks. Raina nods. "Yea. You guys are always the last ones to come." she says. Tenten sticks her tongue out. "Well we're always on time." she says. "You guys just come early." she says. Raina laughs. "Oh course." she says as they walk into the park and to the cherry blossom tree, that was toward the back.**

"**Hey guys." Tenten greets as they walk up to the rest of the group. The group turns and waves. "Hey." they greet back. Everything was set up already. Tenten and Shinrae sit the baskets down on one of the blanks that had the other baskets on it. Tenten, Shinrae, Neji, and Hiroto sit down as the twins run over to the other kids. Sakura walks over to Tenten and pulls her up. "I got exciting news." she says as she pulls Shinrae up too. She then pulls them over to the other girls. "Ok so why are you so happy?" asks Nami. Sakura smiles even brighter. "Sasuke proposed to me last night." she says and Ino squeals. Mika sighs about friggin time." Raina says. Tenten nods. Shinrae taps Tenten on the shoulder. "Huh?" she asks.**

"**I thought they were already engaged." Shinrae says. Tenten shakes her head and looks at Sakura who was talking with Ino. "By the way Sasuke and Sakura act you'll think they were." says Ren. Hannah turns to Shinrae. "Are you and Haru ever going to get married?" she asks. Shinrae blushes and shrugs. "We never thought about it. Or talked about it. What about you guys?" she asks. The girls shrug. "I don't know. It'll happen one day, I guess." Mika says.**

**The seven girls sit down. "Hey where's Hinata?" asks Tenten. Mika and Raina points to the left of them. Tenten and Shinrae turns to see Hinata walking and talking with Naruto. "She looks really serious. He must have did something." says Shinrae. Raina smirks. "As if he can't calm her down." she says and Tenten laughs. Mika shakes her head. "It's so true. That's why you'll rarely see Hinata mad. Naruto doesn't even have to say a word. He can just look at her." says Nami.**

"**That should be a good thing." Shinrae says. The other six girls nod. "It is. Especially if Hinata starts going mad." says Ren. Shinrae nods. "I don't see how she's not going crazy with her being married to him." Ino says as she walks over to the group and sit down, with Sakura. Mika snorts. "She's too head over heels fro that boy. And she knows how to control him." she says. The girls sigh. "Out of all of us. They have the best relationship." says Sakura.**

**The girls nod. "But then again. We all knew it'll be like that." Tenten says. The girls sigh again. Tenten jumps when she feels someone tap her on the shoulder. She turns to see Neji standing behind her. "I need to talk to you." he says holding his hand out to her. Tenten nods and takes his hand. Neji pulls her up and leads her away from the others. "So what's up?" Tenten asks as they stop and sit down. Neji sighs and looks at her. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you since I came back from Tsunade's office." he says. Tenten raises a brow. "Huh? What is it? Does it have to do with the mission you just finished?" she asks. Neji sighs and nods.**

**Tenten blinks. "Is it something serious? What is it?" she asks. Before Neji could answer her, Ronin runs toward them yelling for Tenten. Tenten turns toward him. "What's the problem?" she asks. Ronin sighs. "I think this is a time that Kitsune will need that medicine." he says. Tenten nods and stands up. "Ok, come on." she says taking Ronin's hand. She then turns toward Neji, who was standing up. "Just tell me later, ok?" she asks. Neji nods as Tenten runs back to the group with Ronin. Neji sighs and follows them.**

**-------**

**S.S.-I.K.: Geezzzz…finally I'm done with this chapter. I had so much trouble doing the ending of this chapter and I have no clue why.**

**Samona: Yea we finished chapters 8 through 12 before this one.**

**Shinrae: Well, now that means all you readers won't have to wait on them writing them and taking a long time to update them.**

**Anuyasha: Yeah…Now we have to finish chapter 13.**

**Samona: Yeaaaa still we are so sorry that it took us so long to update.**

**S.S.-I.K.: Sorry we'll try our best on this story and on the other ones to make up for it.**

**Shinrae: Yeah so until next time.**

**Anuyasha: See ya.**

**Samona: Ja Ne!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

"**Good morning everyone." Tenten says walking into the living room. The twins look up from their seats on the couch. "Yeah maybe a good night for you." Ronin says. Tenten looks toward Shinrae and Haru, who was sitting in one of the chairs. "What's wrong with them?" she asks. Shinrae and Haru shrugs. "You keep us up all night." Kitsune says.**

"**Huh, what did I do?" Tenten asks.**

"**You were screaming too much." Ronin answers.**

"**What?!" shouts Tenten, Shinrae, and Haru.**

"**Yea all that OH NEJI I LOVE YOU" says Ronin.**

"**OH NEJI, NEJI, NEJI!!!" says Kitsune**

"**Oh Neji your going to fast."**

"**Oh Neji now you're going to slow."**

"**Oh Neji your body is so hot."**

**The twins hug them selves. "Oh Neji you dirty boy." they says in union. Tenten face turns red as the Twins sits back down. "That's why we couldn't get any sleep." says Ronin. Tenten stares at the Twins. "Are you serious?" she asks. The room goes quiet. The twins nod their heads. Tenten's face goes even redder. After more minutes of silence the twins bust out laughing Tenten, Shinrae, and Haru stare at the twins. "What is so funny?" Tenten asks.**

"**We were just joshin ya. We didn't hear anything. You must have forgot, that the walls in this house is sound proof." Ronin says laughing. Tenten sighs and turn back toward her room. "Why are you so red?" asks Neji who was walking down the stairs. Tenten walks over to him. "Our kids are going to kill me before I make it to 25. We gotta keep them away from Kakashi." she says. Neji looks toward Shinrae and Haru, who was laughing. The two look toward Neji and shake their heads.**

"**Good thing we don't got a video camera in this house." Tenten says. Neji looks at Shinrae, who raises up her arm. On the couch was a camera. Shinrae quickly lowers her arm when Tenten turns around. "Ok guys we can leave in a few minutes. I got to see something." Tenten says and walks up the stairs. Neji turns back to Shinrae. "I'll show you when she separates from us to go see Tsunade." Shinrae says. Neji nods. Shinrae turns the camera all the way off and puts it in her bag.**

**--minutes later--**

**Tenten hops down the stairs. "Ok guys, come on." she says as she walks to the door. Everyone stands up and walks toward the door. Tenten opens the door and follows everyone out. The six walks down the street toward the park. "So what are you guys going to do today?" Tenten asks. The group shrugs. "We'll probably just go to the park then walk around." says Neji. Tenten nods. "We are to meet the others at the park entrance first though." says Haru.**

"**Tenten! Hi guys!" standing at the entrance of the park was Mika and Raina waving. Tenten waves back. "Hey." she greets as they stop at the entrance. "What's up guys?" Tenten asks. Raina points inside the park. "Ino is talking to Shikamaru right now and she wants me to ask if the twin can spend the night with Matsu today." she says. Tenten nods. "Of course they can. They love going over there. Actually Ronin, but that's another story. But anyways, sure." she says.**

**The twins run pass Mika and Raina and into the park. "Oh Shinrae, have you heard from Samona?" asks Mika. Shinrae nods. "Yea, I talked to her yesterday night. She said she should be back soon." she says. Haru nods. "No need to worry though. Samona can handle herself. And plus she has Itachi and Kisame with her…She actually more safe than us in a way." he says. Mika nods. "Right… Now I'm alittle unsafe about my own village." she says making the others laugh.**

"**Ok guys. I got to get going. I'll see ya all later." Tenten says. The group nods. "See ya." they say as Tenten runs off toward the Hokage's Office. Tenten runs up the case of stairs and into the building. She walks down the hall until she reaches a certain door. "Hi Tsunade." Tenten says as she walks into the room. A woman with blonde hair lifts her head off the desk and looks up. "Hey Tenten. You finally came back to visit." Tsunade says sitting up.**

"**Well, I was alittle busy." Tenten says as she sits down in one of the chairs infront of the desk. "You know with the Twin's birthday and Neji returning." she says. Tsunade nods. "So how are the twins doing with Neji?" she asks. Tenten smiles. "They are during very good with him. Today they are with him and the others. This was they'll learn more about him from himself and not from Me." she says. "Now that he's back and here to stay for awhile. They can spend time with him." Tenten says.**

"**Right…Umm Tenten I got to tell you something." Tsunade days looking away from Tenten. Tenten raises a brow. "What is it?" she asks. Before Tsunade can says anything a boy with dark green hair runs into the room. "Ms. Tsunade, someone is here to see you." he says bowing. Tsunade sighs and stands up. "I'll be right back, Tenten." she says and follows the boys out the room. Tenten sighs. "I wonder what she had to tell me."**

**--minutes later--**

**Tsunade walks back into the room. "Ok Tenten back to what I have to tell you." she says sitting back down. Tenten nods. "What is it about?" she asks. Tsunade looks down. "It's about Neji." she says. Tenten looks at her quickly. "What about Neji?" she asks. Tsunade sighs. "Well." Just then a girl with black hair and a pig with her walk into the room. "Tsunade, I need you right now." she says. Tsunade hangs her head. "What is it Shizune? Can't it wait?" she asks.**

**Shizune shakes her head. "No. It's Temari, she has a message from Gaara." she says. Tsunade stands up. "I'll tell you when I get back." she says to Tenten and walks out the room. Tenten sighs. "What is going on?" she asks herself. "First Neji had something to tell me now Tsunade."**

**--half an hour later--**

**Tsunade walks back into the room and shuts the door behind her. "Ok now lets do this without interruptions." she says and sits down in her chair. Tenten nods. "Now what was you saying about Neji?" she asks. Tsunade sighs. "Ok I don't want to make it any harder on you than it has to be so I'll tell you straight up." she says. Tenten nods. "Ok." she says sitting up straight and preparing herself. Tsunade sighs again and looks at Tenten.**

"**It has to do with the mission Neji was on. I told Neji this the day after he came back. He didn't finish the mission all the way as he thought. His mission isn't over, he has to leave again. I thought he would have told you." Tsunade says. Tenten lowers her head. "I'll think that him tell me something like that too." she whispers standing up. "I got to go. Thank you for telling me this Tsunade." Tenten says bowing. She then walks to the door and opens it. Tsunade stands up. "I'm sorry Tenten." she says. Tenten nods and runs out the door.**

**Tenten runs out the building and down the case of stairs. She runs down the streets toward her house. Tenten stops running when she is infront of the house. "I can't believe this is happening." she says to her self as she stares at the ground. Seconds later Tenten heard footsteps coming toward her. "Tenten? Are you ok?" Tenten looks up to see Neji standing not to far away from her. Tenten looks back at the grounds. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asks. Neji blinks. "Tell you what?" he asks.**

"**Why didn't you tell me that you have to leave again?!" Tenten shouts turning toward him and raising her head to him. Neji eyes shift to the ground. "That was my business." he says. Tenten lower her head again and looks at the ground. "You business huh?" she asks, her voice starting to crack. "I have your kids and wait for you for nearly 6 years to come back and it's your business. I was about to have a shutdown mental and physical from waiting for you and it's your business. I feared that I'll be gone and my kids will never get to meet their father and it's your business." Tenten says as held back tears roll down her cheeks.**

"**Dammit Neji! This is not just your business! You haven't even been here for a full week and you have to leave again! I haven't even got over you leaving for so long and you think I'll take it easily when you leave again!" Tenten shouts. Neji looks at her. "I still have to finish my mission. If you like it or not." he says. "Tenten I'm sorry that all this had such an effect on you but I have to do my job as a ninja and finish the mission I was on."**

**Tenten laughs to herself. "Good to know you care more about a mission than you do about your own lover and kids." she says. "I guess I s-should have taken t-the advice of s-some of the people in the v-village. I s-should have found s-someone else while y-you were gone." she cries. Neji stares at her. "Yea, it's good to know you really feel that way about us. Maybe you should have just taken their advice." he says. "Actually use their advice now and find you someone else." Neji says turning around and walks away.**

**Tenten buries her face in her hands. "Dammit, why did I say that?" she asks herself. Tenten runs into the house and to her room. She locks the room door as she shuts it behind her. She sits down in one of the corners of the room and curls herself up into a ball and let the tears roll down her face.**

**--- ----- ----**

**S.S.-I.K.: Awww, this chapter made me cry when I was writing it. -sob-**

**Anuyasha: I'm sorry we had to write this.**

**Samona: Yea but we had to; it's the climax of the story.**

**Sakura: I hope everything gets back right with them.**

**S.S.-I.K.: Yeah it probably won't.**

**Shinrae: But who knows.**

**Anuyasha: Well we do but that's not the point.**

**Samona: While we hope you…liked this chapter.**

**Shinrae: Next chapter shouldn't be as saddening as this one.**

**Sakura: We hope so.**

**Anuyasha: Our talk in this chapter will be short due to sadness.**

**S.S.-I.K.: Anyways we'll see ya next chapter.**

**Samona: Ja Ne.**


	9. Chapter 9

**S.S.-I.K.: Ok we are now at Chapter 9. Woooo!**

**Samona: Yeah! Oh and to ****tenten10: ****It's good that you feel that way because that's actually how I wanted the readers to feel.**

**Anuyasha: And to ****Ravengal101:**** Yeah good for you that you noticed the errors. But we don't care. As long as the readers like the story, that's all that matters. And you're the only one worried about the errors. And sorry to tell you…The errors will stay whether you like it or not.**

**S.S.-I.K.: Yeah and we are not trying to be rude to ya either. Our Microsoft Word program seen no problem with it so… we didn't either.**

**Shinrae: If it's not spotted by the problem or when they reread it then it'll stay.**

**Samona: Yeah so anyways. Readers we hope you like this chapter. **

_**Chapter 9**_

"**We are back!" the twins shout as they run into the house. Shinrae and Haru were sitting in the living room. "Welcome back." Haru tells them. Ino walks into the house behind the twins. "Hey guys. Do you know where Tenten is?" she asks. Shinrae points toward Tenten's room. "I think she's in there." she says. The twins run to the door and try to open it. "Why is her door locked?" asks Kitsune. Ino looks from Shinrae to the twins. "It's locked?" she asks as she walks over to the door and tries to open it. **

**Ino knocks on the door. "Tenten are you in here? Open the door." she says. After waiting a few minutes for the door to be opened Ino turns to Shinrae. "Where is Neji?" she asks. Shinrae and Haru shrug. "He wasn't here when we came back yesterday." Haru says. Ino sighs and pulls a cell phone from out of her pocket. She then dials a number and puts the phone to her ear. "Hello Raina…I need you to get to Tenten's house now…She has locked herself in her room…Bye." Ino hangs up the phone and puts it back into her pocket. She then turns to the twins. "Go sit down on the couch. We'll find out that happened." she says. The twins nod and do as they were told.**

**In least than 5 minutes Raina and Mika runs into the house. "We're here." Mika says breathing heavily. The two walks over to Ino. Raina presses her ear on the door. "Well at least she's in there breathing." she says. Raina knocks on the door. "Tenten, honey open the door, its Raina." she says. Mika knocks on the door when is didn't open. "Come on Honey, you have to come out. You know we'll help you with what ever the problem is." she says.**

**Minutes later Hinata and the others walk into the house. "Ok what is going on? I couldn't understand Raina on the phone." asks Sakura. Ino walks over the group. "Tenten locked herself in her room and she won't come out. Raina and Mika are trying to get her out." she says pointing to the two girls at Tenten's room door. Hinata steps forward. "W-where is C-Cousin Neji?" she asks. Ino shrugs. "Haru said when he and Shinrae came back last night, Neji wasn't here." she says. The group looks at each other. "I wonder what happened to want could have her in there." asks Shino.**

"**I think we might have an idea." says Shinrae. Everyone turns and looks at her. "Really, what is it?" asks Hannah. The group, expect for Mika and Raina, sits down in the living room. "Ok come on and inform us on what might be going on with Tenten." says Sasuke. Shinrae looks at Haru. "Ok well we think it has to do with Neji's mission. Tsunade told him at he actually didn't complete the mission all the way as he was to leave again and finish It." he explains.**

**Mika and Raina sit down on the floor infront of the door. Mika looks at Raina. "See if you can hear anything now." she says. Raina nods and presses her ear against the door again. She then sits up and looks at Mika. "She hasn't moved but she is crying." Raina says. Mika sighs. "I wish she would come out." she says. Raina nods. "Yea she should go through this alone." she says. The two then knocks on the door again. "Come on honey all of us are here to help you. Come on out please." They shout. After a few minutes of waiting everyone sighs when the door didn't open.**

**--next day--**

**Neji walks into the house and raise a brow when he sees the living room pack and Mika and Raina sitting at Tenten's room door. "Where were you?" asks Mika standing up. Everyone turns and looks at her. "None of your business." Neji says. Mika walks over and stops infront of him. "Well it's going to be my business. The mother of your children has locked herself in her room." she says. Neji glares at Mika. "I don't care. It's not my business. I got a mission I need to get ready to finish." he says and walks around her and up the stairs.**

**Mika growls but then stop when she heard noise coming from the side of her. Everyone turns and looks toward Raina, who had started to cry. Mika walks over to her. "Aww…Raina. Sweetie, come on. Don't start crying. We'll get her out of there." Mika says and sits back down next to her. Raina wipes her eyes. "But what if she doesn't?" she asks. Mika pats her of the back. "Truth me well get her out." she says. Raina nods and looks at the ground.**

"**Hey may I ask? Why don't you guys just break down the door?" asks Shinrae. The group looks at each other. "Well Tenten is the Weapon Mistress. Trust me she has traps that are on when she locks her room door." says Rock-Lee. "Try opening that door by force and you might die." he says. Shinrae nods. "Ok then that idea is crossed out." she says. Everyone sighs. "There has to be some way to get her out." says Nami. The group nods. "Yea but that way is up stair and trying to have nothing to do with getting her out." says Naruto. The group sighs again. "We'll get her out soon." says Sakura.**

**--next day--**

**As Neji walk down the stairs everyone turns and looks at him. "I'm leaving to finish my mission. I'll be back." he says. The group sighs. "Don't you dare leave out this damn house!" Neji stops in his tracks.**

**--- ---- ----**

**S.S.-I.K.: Ok first I want to say sorry this chapter is so short.**

**Anuyasha: But we have to do a cliffy.**

**Shinrae: Yeah just guess who says that.**

**Samona: Woo… I know.**

**S.S.-I.K.: You should know since you are my inner self.**

**Samona: Yea I guess you are right.**

**Anuyasha: Yea anyways. Next chapter will kinda brighten up the story alittle.**

**S.S.-I.K.: Yeah the sadness isn't over yet.**

**Shinrae: But on the bright side. Thanks to all the readers.**

**Samona: We will go pass 10 chapters.**

**Anuyasha: We give some credit to our readers.**

**S.S.-I.K.: Yeah, because if you guys and girls haven't reader and reviewed the story we would have thought that no one likes it.**

**Shinrae: And they probably wouldn't have updated or written more of the story.**

**Samona: Yea we love you all.**

**Anuyasha: And there will be more TentenXNeji stories coming soon by us.**

**S.S.-I.K.: Yeah TxN 4EVER!!**

**Shinrae: Anyways. Keep on reviewing and the story with keep on going until the end. Like stories are suppose to.**

**Samona: Of course they are suppose to.**

**Shinrae: -cough-Not any of your stories-cough-**

**Anuyasha: -looks away- Right anyways. We hope you all liked this chapter.**

**S.S.-I.K.: We'll see ya all next chapter.**

**Samona: JA Ne.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

**-recap-**

_**As Neji walk down the stairs everyone turns and looks at him. "I'm leaving to finish my mission. I'll be back." he says. The group says. "Don't you dare, leave out this house." Neji stops in his tracks.**_

**--**

**Everyone turn toward Tenten's room to see Raina standing up. "Raina?" Mika ask standing up. Raina walks over to Neji and blocks his way to the door. "Move." Neji says. Raina glares at Neji "Not until you go talk to Tenten." she says crossing her arms. Neji glares back at her. "As I told Mika, I'll tell you. I don't have anything to do with this. This is not my business. So I am not going to do anything. Now move." he says. Raina chuckles lightly. She quickly grabs Neji by the collar of his shirt and pulls him down to where he was face to face with her.**

"**Now listen here you fucking bastard, it wasn't a yes or no question. I'm telling you to do this. I don't have the god damn time for this. My baby has locked herself in her room and she won't come out! I know for a damn fact that you have a key to that damn room!" Raina says frowning. "So you are going to get your fucking ass in there and talk to her, apologize for what ever the fuck you did! And I wish you would say no I would beat your ass into the bloody ground and drag you into that damn room myself! And if you think I'm fucking kidding around…try me!" she growls and lets go of Neji's collar, pushing him back. "Now go get my fucking baby out of that damn room!"**

**Neji growls to himself. He then takes off the bag he had on and shoves it over to Raina. He then turns and walks over to Tenten's room door. Raina exhales the breathe she was holding, she was seriously ready to beat the hell out of someone. Mika runs over to Raina. "I can't believe he actually did it too." she says. Raina nods. "Oh Rain, I'm very impressed." Kiba says. Raina smiles alittle. "Yeah that was something you don't see everyday. Neji letting someone threaten him into something." Rock-Lee says. Raina shrugs. "He had no other choice." she says as Neji takes a key out his pocket and unlocks the room door. He then walks into the room.**

**Neji shuts the door close behind him when he walks in. He looks around the room until he spots the brown hair girl in the far corner. Neji sighs and walks over to her. "Tenten." he says as he stops infront of her. Tenten lifts up her head slowly and looks at him, her eyes blood shot red. Tenten looks back down when more tears form in her eyes and roll down her cheeks. Neji bends down infront of her. "Your best friend forced me to come in here and I agreed to. We have to talk. Now come on stand up." he says as he holds out his hand to her. After a few seconds Tenten places her hand in his. Neji hold on to her hand and stands up, pulling her up with him.**

"**I'm sorry." Tenten softly whispers to him. "I should have never said what I did. I was just so upset. I swear I didn't mean any it." she utters. Neji looks down at her. "I'm sure you didn't but that doesn't mean it has no effect on me when you said it." he says. Tenten rubs her eyes. "I'm sorry I was just mad that you didn't tell me and that I had to find out from someone else." she says as she begins to cry again. Neji sighs. "Hey stop crying please." he says. Tenten wipes her eyes.**

"**Now look at me." Neji tells her. Tenten hesitates but still looks up at him. Her brown blood shot eyes meets with his lilac eyes. "Now listen to me. I understand. Don't apologize to me. I should be apologizing to you. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I'm sorry that I have been gone a long time and put you through so much. And I'm sorry that I have to leave again, but I have to." he states then wraps his arms around her and pulls Tenten to him. "I promise that this time I will not me gone for long. I'll try to finish this mission as quickly as I can."**

**Tenten nods. "Ok." she whispers. Neji move his right arm from around her wrist and caresses her check, that was covered with dried you tears. "I love you Tenten." he says as his eyes soften and he moves his face closer to her. "I'm going to need you to wait for me once again." he says and kisses her. "Can you do that for me?" he asks. Tenten nods. "Yea." she says. Neji smiles at her. "Thank you." he says and kisses her again. Tenten sighs and kisses him back. "I got to go but I have to ask you something when I get back." Neji tells her.**

**Tenten nods. Neji looks down at her. "Now, can you please smile for me? I haven't seen you smile for three days, it's killing Me. I wait to see you smile again become I leave." he says. Tenten smiles a little and wrap her arms around him. "For you of course." she says and kisses him. Neji kisses her back. "Sadly, I don't have anymore time to waste, other wise we wouldn't be standing right now. But I got to go now ok?" he says. Tenten nods. "I'll see you when you get back." she says and kisses him again then move her arms from around him.**

"**Ok see ya soon." he says and walks to the door. As he opens the door he turns back to Tenten. "I love you." he says. Tenten smiles. "I love you too." she says. Neji turns back around and walks out of the room. "I'll be seeing you all later." Neji says to the group. Everyone watches as he walks away from the room door and toward the door where Raina and Mika were standing. Raina opens the door and holds out his bag. Neji stops infront of Raina. He takes his bag back and puts it on. He sighs when he sees the smirk on Raina's face. "You baby it ok now."**

"**Thank you." Raina says smiling. Neji shakes his head. "I should be the one thanking you." he says. Raina nods. Neji then walks past her and out the door. Raina smirks. "And that's how we do that." she says pushing the door closed. Raina then turns to see Tenten walking out her room. "Yay my baby has come out." she says running to Tenten and hugging her. Tenten smiles. "Thanks for making him come in there." she says. Raina smiles. "As I told the others. He had no other choice. If I can almost beat Naruto in an all out battle, keyword almost, then I can beat him in one too." she says.**

"**Now honey, go get something to wear and got take a shower. Wash away all the sadness. We're dragging you outside with me today." Mika says walking over to them. "You're going to have fun for the rest of the day." she says. Tenten nods and goes back into her room to get some clothes then up the stairs. "Actually everyone has to change. So how about we all meet back up here in like an hour." Raina says. Everyone, expects for four of them, nods and stands up. They then walk out the house.**

**--- --- ---- **

**S.S.-I.K.: And that was the big Chapter 10!!!**

**Samona: WOOO!!! We finally reach 10 chapters in one of our stories. And it was all because of our readers.**

**Anuyasha: You know I think that once we are done with this story we should make a sequel to it. **

**Shinrae: Hey stop getting ideas. You still have to finish this story.**

**Samona: We are going to finish this story. Because our readers love it.**

**S.S.-I.K.: YEA!!!! And we love our readers!!!! They are the best!!**

**Anuyasha: WOOOO!!!!!**

**Shinrae: Well we hope you like this chapter as much as they did when that was writing it.**

**S.S.-I.K.: Yea. We'll see you all in the next chapter. Which will actually, be our first story to go to the 11****th**** chapter. Woo!!**

**Anuyasha: So we'll see ya next chapter.**

**Samona: Ja Ne!!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I'm so sorry,**_

_**Yeah so my internet is back...But the thing is:**_

_**We didnt have a monitor so we borrowed one from my cousin when we got our internet back on but... The monitor wouldn't work with our harddrive so we had to use hers. But none of my stories are on this harddrive... So now i can't update my stories or post up the new stories i've been working on. So now i can't update until i find somewhere to take the harddrive to, so i can get my stories, or until my mom buys another screen, which i wish she would already.**_

_**JA NE!**_


	12. I'm Back

Since my computer broke down on me in June last year I haven't been able to update any of my stories. But FINALLY I have a better computer… but I last all my stories on my old computer. So now that I have a new computer I will reread all my stories and update them as soon as I can. I'm sorry it took so long. The stories might not get updated regularly because I started college this year. But since I decided to go online, it should give me more time to work on my stories.

And since I'm going to college for a degree in animation, hopefully in two to four years, there will be stories about an anime or manga that I made on this website.


End file.
